yandere_simulator_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Buraza Town/Living Quarters
Akademi Apartments An apartment complex that is rented to exchange and independent Akademi High students. Each student must have a guardian sign a form beforehand, that will allow them to rent an apartment. Daniella Tonpetty is known to live here. Kappukēko Mansion The home of Yoshino Kappukēko and her family. A large painting of her great-great-great grandfather, who was the mayor of Buraza Town during his generation, decorates the foyer. There is a separate dining hall and breakfast nook. It is a six-bedroom house, and the Kappukēkos can't decide what to do with the extra bedrooms. There were already two bathrooms. not counting the ones connected to three of the bedrooms. It is a four-story house, and the Kappukēkos were considering renting out the top floor, because of the extra space. There are four maids because of this extra space, and the fact that the father is always working and the mother is always taking care of Yoshino and her brother, who is seven. The mansion is located on the same street as the Nijiro Mansion. Nijiro Mansion The home of Amashi Nijiro and her family. The decor references many powerful empires from the past, and the Nijiro coat of arms can be found in every room. The mansion takes many medieval cues, such as stone bricked floors, a large hearth in the dining hall, and draping tapestries. There is a cellar in which fine French wine is stored, although it is kept locked to prevent any underage drinkers from breaking in. Many of the rot iron decorations are designed with fleur de lises, and the French flag is flown on the roof. The mansion is located on the same street as the Kappukēko Mansion. Yamada Household WIP Aishi Household WIP Beach Houses A group of houses in the same area as the seafood stalls. Most of them belong to the local fishermen. Kaya Kimiyama and her family live in one. The Kosei Household This is where Hirito Kosei, Nanami Kosei, Hanuka Kaho, Manuka Kaho, and Mister and Miss Kosei live. It's a fairly large house and is located across the Luan household. Hirito and Nanami share a room together. The left half of the room (Hirito's half) includes posters of the UTAU Kasane Teto on the walls, a mini fridge, a small closet with his clothes inside, and a bookshelf. The right half of the room (Nanami's half) is kind of plain. She has a T.V. on the wall, some paintings hung up, a closet with her clothes inside, and a small carpet across the floor. There is a bunk bed in the middle of the room, the top part is Nanami's, while the bottom part is Hirito's. Manuka and Hanuka also share a room together, but unlike Nanami and Hirito's room, their room is a mix. Pictures of when the twins were little are scattered on the shelve, along with a few books and some dolls. A baseball bat belonging to Manuka is leaning on the corner of the room, however, Manuka does not play baseball, she just thought it was cool. A fan and a dream catcher hangs up on the ceiling. Unlike Hirito and Nanami's bunk beds, Hanuka and Manuka have separate beds on opposite sides of the room. They share a closet containing their clothes. The Homura Household This is where Kaia Homura and her parents live. It's a normal sized house, and is located right next to the Kosei household. Kaia's room consists of a T.V. on the walls, a collection of used matchboxes which lies on the shelf, a toy box which contains some unused matchboxes, a closet with her clothes inside, a desk with a couple drawers with barely anything in them, a bed in the center of the room, and some pictures of her family resting on the shelf. Fujimoto Household This is where Rina Fujimoto, Riko Fujimoto, Yume Fujimoto, and the rest their family live. The house is fairly large and is located a few blocks from Akademi High School. Rina's room is filled with medical equipment and gaming stuff. Riko's is very plain in a similar way to Yandere-chan's, and Yume's is a mix of traditional Japanese and American. In the 1980's, Yume's room was Yukiko Fujimoto's and was very traditional. Saito Household This is where Honoka Saito and her parents live. The house isn't very big and is located across the street from the Fujimoto household. Honoka's room isn't very impressive and features several instruments, a TV, and her flower. Suzuki Household The Suzuki household is where Chie Suzuki and her mother live. The house is very small. Chie's room is filled with books and has 2 desktop computers. Luan House The house of Igor Luan and Irina Luan. Jones Residence The house owned by Ruby Jones, the house is a similar looking house to there house in Australia, currently Ruby Jones and Aiden Jones live here. Tacchibana Residence The traditional Japanese house where Osara Tacchibana and the rest of her family live in. Unlike other houses, its style is fully inspired by the traditional houses in Japan, with tatami floors, Japanese style botanical garden and even the ''genkan ''( the entrance ) of each room serves a place for removing, storing and changing shoes before entering. Fratimo Seed Shop (Second floor) A place with a living-room, kitchen, and two bedrooms. This place belongs to Aubrey Fratimo's parents. Mikami House/Mai's Daycare The house of the Mikami family, where Kyoko Mikami and her family live. It's a simple bungalow with 3 bedrooms - one for Mr and Mrs Mikami, one for Kyoko and one for her little sisters. In the garden, there is a grave for Kyoko's dead sister Kiko (though her real grave is in Kyoto) and there's a little orchid where Kyoko likes to read. It also doubles at Mai Mikami's daycare, where she looks after children in Buraza Town. Nanami Household A 4-bedroom bungalow belonging to Sakura Nanami, Asuna Nanami, and their family, this household can be pretty rowdy. The seven kids are divided among the three rooms not used by their parents. Two of the rooms have two children in each, whilst the third room, where Sakura and Asuna are, is comprised of three people, with the third oldest sister with them. There's also a nice kitchen, dining room, and living room for them. Ryobanshi Household A large Victorian-style bungalow in a rural area, surrounded by blackberry bushes. The house is painted a subtle blue, with a black roof and a rustic interior. Yuuka Ryobanshi and her family live there. Little Angel Orphanage A rectangular two-storey building made of stucco. Home to orphaned children.Category:Buraza Town